The Charlotte's Family
by Thunder-Death
Summary: Harry decided to leave England to get a new life in Tokyo, Japan. He met Brownie and became a werewolf. He discovered that his mother had a niece in Japan who was Mont d'or's mate. Then he will deal with his past, his cousin's past, his new life and his new family. He will find his role in the Charlotte's family as Yakuza because they are a powerful family in both worlds.
1. One

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. One Piece belongs to Oda.

 **This is a rewrite of 'not who you think'** **with a new title.**

 **Yeah, I think it's better now. I'm sorry if you find mistakes but I'm a foreign speaker. It's not my first language.** **Please don't be rude.**

"Do you want a croissant or a pain au chocolat ?" - English.

 _"Are you trying to steal my cup ?" - Japanese_

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR !**

 **XXX**

 **Chapter One : The depart for a new life.**

It didn't matter anymore.

He was tired of living. Each day was a pain in his ass. He couldn't take more. He was tired of people who insulted him all the time, people who bullied him each day, people who hurt him every single day. He couldn't live a another day.

Harry Potter was a student at the wizard school called Hogwarts. He was in Slytherin's house. He hadn't no friend in school because he was Harry the fuckin' boy who has survived. A fuckin' title which ruined his all life because of this fuckin' black wizard called Voldemort. Since the first year of his school life, he was bullied, ignored, hurt and insulted by the majority of Hogwart's population. Nobody liked him. Each day was a pain. He couldn't do it anymore. He must change before he will commit suicide.

His family, the Durlsey, threw him the last summer before the start of the school. Harry didn't care about money, he changed them in Dollar and sent them to associations like _Croix Rouge._ But he kept some money to live peacefully. He was in his fifth year, the teenager planned to leave Hogwarts while Christmas' holidays to a Japanese Magic School.

Harry prepared the whole thing with the Goblins. Nobody knew about it. He remembered his first year in Hogwarts, he was excited and anxious too. He never had a friend so.. But now he didn't have friend too. He was sorted in Slytherin. All the people started to insult and hurt him even if he was eleven. What a shame to _hurt a child_. But no one cared about him. Even the profesors didn't like him. He should be like his _oh great_ parents and not himself. It wasn't fair.

So, he couldn't take anymore.

He wrote a long letter thus a paper about him leaving the school. He was emanciped since August so all was good to him. All his stuff was send to the Japanese Magic School in Tokyo.

 _Headmaster/ Principal Dumbledore,_

 _I, Harry James Potter student of the fifth year of the Slytherin's house, leave Hogwarts. My experience in your School revealed that it was bad._

 _Could you explain why a **Child** was insult and hurt in the beginning on his first year ? That chils was me if you don't understand. There are so many things which are pretty stupid and like the french people say "con"._

 _I can take it anymore. I'm too hurt. I'm too broken. Older students roasted me, injured me. I can't defend myself or I get detention because I defend myself. It is **not** fair. Everybody hates me. I know it._

 _So now, I leave your school. And I will never come back to your fucking shit of school._

 _Harry P._

Yeah the end was rude but he was so angry to Hogwarts. Even if the castle was a beautiful building and the magic was awesome, he couldn't finish his two years.

 **XXX**

The holidays became. The majority of the students left the castle to come back to their family. Harry was among them. He was excited for the first time since many years. The train stopped itself, all the students left, Harry went out of the sight quickly before someone could catch him. He went to Gringotts for meeting a Goblin before his depart. On his way, he crossed Remus the friend of his parents. The werewolf wasn't alone, he was with Fenrir Greyback.

"Harry ! I wish you luck and love ! ~" Said Remus happily.

"Thank you. I'm very happy to leave this shit lf school. Thank you for your support."Harry stated.

"No problem. I'll be always with you. Fuck wizards." Laughed the werewolf.

Harry looked at Fenrir who was watched the scene then at Remus. He asked :

"Are you drunk ?"

Remus was shocked by Harry's one time then he laughed frantic. Fenrir groaned making Remus stop.

"Oh I can't joking with you Fenrir ! You're annoying."

"Oh please Remus. Don't do **that.** I'm right. You're wrong here. You need to stop doing that. And this is not the moment !"

"Okay. I understand **_Alpha._** " Remus said.

"Uh. What is your relation both of you ?" Harry asked curiously.

The Alpha wolf smirked. He replied :

"I'm Remus' mate. And I'm his Alpha."

"Oh congrats ! Happiness both of you ! Oh, I'm going to be late. I've a plane to take. Nice to meet you Fenrir. Nice to see you Remus." Harry said whereas he was running off the building.

"Good journey Harry ~"

 **XXX**

The plane arrived at nine pm. He was tired. He wanted to sleep but right now he needed to go away of the airport. He needed to find an hotel before to find an appartment. Harry received a card, a ID card, then he went to Tokyo's Academy school where he met Shiba Shin the principal of the school.

" _Hello young man. Welcome to my magical school."_ saluted the principal. " _Potter-san, I'm Shiba Shin."_

Shyly Harry replied getting a smile from Shin. Then this one started to speak about his past at Hogwarts and what he needed to get before the school started on spring.

"I _n the school, there are not only wizards. There are magical creatures like werewolfs or elves._ "

"I _understand. One of my friend is a werewolf. I have no problem with them._ "

" _It's good."_ Shin said. " _Any questions ?_ "

" _What are the rules ? »_ Harry asked a few moment later. " _How can I eat with baguette ?_ "

Shin smiled.

 **End of the first chapter.**

 **You'll read the second chapter because I post it after the first chapter. Yeah, it sounds like a gift. I hope you like it.**

 **See you soon.**

 **And.. HAPPY NEW YEAR AGAIN !**


	2. Two

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. One Piece belongs to Oda.

 **Well welcome to the second chapter. So English isn't my first language, I'm sorry if you find mistakes. Please don't be rude.**

 _"Hello young one." - Japanese_

"Vin blanc" - English

 **XXX**

 **Chapter Two : The Japanese Werewolf**

Christmas' holidays ended quickly. Harry started to get out looking for specials places in Tokyo. He had time before school started. He spoke very well Japanese. He liked to learn languages. He spoke French and Italian as well. He was learning korean and spanish.« That's strange. What happened ? » Harry asked to himself in English watching the scene in front of him.

"They are from the Charlotte's family. A powerful Yakuza. Be careful foreign." Someone whispered next to him in English.

He nodded. Then he decided to go away fron the scene. Harry was tired to walking in the streets. He didn't know what to do the next day. He found himself the next morning in a park. Harry sat on the ground looking at the sky, slowly he felt sad. He smiled sadly. What happened to him ? His heart was crying inside of him. Harry closed his eyes, his hands were shaking. Some pictures hurt him in his mind. There were memories where he was hurt. Then, he remembered what happened at Hogwarts, tears were falling on his checks.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his right shoulder. He opened his eyes and raised them : there was a tall teenager in front of him.

 _"Are you okay ? You're crying."_ He asked.

 _'He's worry ? Why ? I'm a fuckin' stranger.'_ Harry thought confused.

 _"Just.. Let me alone."_ Harry said a few moment later.

 _"Hell no ! I'll never do that."_ He protested.

 _"No, you don't understand. I don't **need** someone to care. "_

Harry stood in front of him. He left quickly before the guy could catch him.

 **XXX**

School came.

Harry was nervous. The principal reassured him : nobody will hurt him. The wizard stood with some others in a huge room.

 _"There you are !"_ A familiar voice screamed.

 _"Brownie. Stop screaming !"_ A unfamiliar voice ordered.

 _"But Peros-ni.. I met him before."_ Brownie protested.

People whispered around them, both of them were standing next to Harry. This one understood quickly that both of them were part of the Charlotte's Family. Brownie turned towards Harry, he saw sadness and pain in Harry's eyes.

 _"I'm Charlotte Brownie."_ He presented himself.

Harry knew that the guy would never let him go away. Then people around looked at them like if they were some artists performing a show.

 _"Potter Harry."_

 _"You're.. English ?"_ Brownie tried.

 _"Yeah."_

 _"You're far from England perorin."_ Perospero said.

Harry understood that the Charlotte's family was the most powerful family in Japan in non-magical world and magical world.

 _"I decided to get a new life."_ Harry mumbled.

The two Charlotte looked at him. They didn't expect this answer. They saw a lot of pain and sadness. When Harry went away from them, Perospero turned his head to his little brother :

 _"Learn to know him. Become friend with him."_

 _"But.. "_

 _"Yes I know. But you need to know him and become friend with him before. I think he need some time before you throw him in our family."_

 _"Yes brother."_

 _"And don't forget he's a stranger to our business, to our way of life."_ Perospero mumbled before he left.

 **XXX**

Harry was singing **_My demons_** by Starset when he was walking in the corridors. The summer came fast, he met two other people thanks to Brownie. They were two werewolves like Brownie, these one were twins (one boy and one girl called Taka and Haru). The three werewolves stayed by his side **all the time**. In fact, it was Brownie who decided it.

"I'm too tired to speak Japanese." Harry whispered.

He was walking in the streets. School was end, he was alone and tired. The rain became to fall on the city, he hadn't an umbrella to cover his head. He was wearing his outfit to go to school but nothing to protect him from the rain. Harry left the dark streets to the park. He sat on a bench and looked to the cloudy sky.

"Harry. Here you are." A voice said.

 _'Can he leave me alone ? I suppose no. How finds he me ? Oh yeah, he's a werewolf.'_ thought Harry.

"Harry. Why are you sitting under the rain ? You'll be sick. Your clothes are wet. Wait.. I'll give my second vest."

Brownie took a vest from his bag. Harry hesitated one second before took Brownie's vest. Harry put the vest but he didn't move from his seat. Brownie sighed, he would reveal himself as Harry's mate but he couldn't because of their relation. They were still friends.

"You speak English well. How many years do you speak English ?" Harry asked a few moment later.

"Uhh... In my family, we learn some languages so.. it's been years I speak English." Brownie tried to explain to his future mate.

The other teenager looked at him. He frowned.

"Well. Right. You can't tell me the truth. I already know that." Harry whispered.

"How can you.. Nevermind. Peros-ni.. said I can't tell you." Brownie answered back.

"You're a Yakuza." The English boy started. "But I trust you. It's strange."

"Uh yeah. Thanks to trust me Harry."

"You're werewolf. Like.. Remus.."

There was a silence. Brownie wondered who was Remus while Harry was thinking. He missed a lot Remus but he took the good decision. The rain stopped to fall, he got up and stepped far from Brownie. He wanted to be alone. Something wasn't right. He remembered something in Remus' letters.

 ** _[...] I didn't know my mate.. Fenrir was always around him, it was annoying. He was jealous because I was friends with your mother or I was with my friends... I discovered later (when I was in seventh) that Fenrir was my mate... [...]_** Ah. It was **that**. Harry turned to Brownie who raised a eyebrow.

"Harry ? Are you.. okay ?"

Brownie was _worried._ Harry stepped forward him. Brownie looked confused by behavior.

"Why are you always by my side ? I'm not stupid. I know a another werewof who told me how he discovered his mate... "

Brownie was terrified. He couldn't know...! Shit. Shit. He couldn't think quickly something to answer because Harry continued :

"I'm your mate. Am I ? By your look, I'm."

"Harry..."

The wizard cut him off :

"Fuck off ! I **don't** need you or someone else ! I **want** to live ! Fuck you. I don't want that kind of relationship or something else... "

Angry. Harry was angry. He knew better Brownie's behavior.

"I **don't** need **love**! Just leave me fuckin' alone !" He screamed before ran away.

Brownie watched him to flee away. He couldn't do something to improve the situation. Brownie left Harry flee, he returned to his family's house. He was sad. Without a word, Brownie found his way to his bedroom.

 _'.. Shit...'_ The young werewolf thought before to fall asleep.

 **XXX**

Harry walked away from the city with all his things. He didn't want to be in Tokyo anymore. He didn't want to find **love**.

"I don't deserve to be loved." Harry whispered to the moon.

He left alone in the dark forest.

 **End of the second chapter.** **See you soon.**


	3. Three

**Disclaimer : One Piece belongs to Oda. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.**

 **Thunder-Death :** For the new year, I posted two chapters of the story. Here, this is the third chapter ! Yeah it's been a long time since the last one. In the former story, I already said that I'll upload slowly. Thanks for all the reading.

"I want to eat a tiramisu." - English

 _"I want to be in One Piece's world."_ \- Japanese.

 **XXX**

 **Chapter 3 : Conversation.**

Harry knew that werewolves had mate or mates in special case. He knew as well that a mate was precious. But he found himself to not be able to accept the position. He wanted to have time before to do anything else. The wizard sighed sitting down. He looked around him seeing Charlotte's members looking for him. He had no hope to be let alone. The young man saw the oldest son of the family found him. He walked towards him, a smile on his lips, he laughed sitting next to him.

"It's not unexpected. You know that ? But your reaction is abnormal.. Or maybe your former life makes you like this."

Harry didn't reply. He couldn't reply to him. Perospero got up and took Harry's arm. The young wizard followed him even if he wanted to get away from him.

"You speak with my brother. And when it's done, you will leave." Perospero said.

Harry looked at him. He nodded. Perospero smiled then they started to walk out of the park. Both of them joined the rest of the Charlotte's members. They walked back to the mansion. Harry couldn't step back now. The sun was shinning in the sky, every single body looked like it was too hot for them. Harry wished that the rain could fall. Harry tried to not think about the conversation. He didn't know why but he felt nervous. They stopped in front of a Japanese Mansion. The family's kanji drew on the doors. They walking in.

"Stay here. Don't move. Don't run." Perospero ordered leaving in a small room next to the doors.

He sat on a chair looking nervous. Harry felt a little guilty to avoiding Brownie but he didn't want to be with him. Then the door opened, Brownie walked in looking to him. Harry turned his head ignoring the other.

"You'll speak together. You'll clear this mess. You'll talk until everything gets right." Perospero said coldly.

No one spoke. They were too scared to respond.

"Am I clear ?" He asked to both of them.

"Yes Peros-ni/ sir." Both of them replied.

"Good." He mumbled before to leave the room.

The werewolf sat in front of Harry. He didn't while a few minutes. Obviously, Brownie was nervous to talk to his angry mate. Then, Harry started the first :

"I don't want to be with you. You don't know me. You follow me like a puppy knowning that fact. I don't want to be a werewolf's mate. I'll leave Japan if it's necessary."

These words made Brownie scared. He wouldn't let fly away his new mate. He tried to find words but Harry beat him :

"I never have a _real fuckin life_ before. I was a fuckin famous person, a fuckin orphan who got insulted and hurt every fuckin time by this motherfuckers."

Brownie frooze at these words. How could they hurt **his** mate ? He tried to not let out his rage. Finally, Brownie found his words :

"I'm sorry Harry. I'm so sorry. I didn't know that. I don't really know you. When I see the first time, I realize that you were my mate. But I didn't know how to react with you. First, I wanted to be friend with you. I said it because I feel you need to know. I can't.. I can't without you. No one, no werewolves can. I'm so sorry. I.. I want to know you. I want to be with you in fact. I'm sorry.. I need a second chance.. "

The wizard looked at him. He felt complety guilty. He wanted to apologize but it was too early. Actually, Harry was ready to give a chance to his.. friend.

"Let's be friend first. Then we will see when time passes." Harry whispered.

"Th.. Thank you."

Both of them fell in silence. They didn't know what to say. Then Harry spoke :

 _"I have been abused in years by my relatives because I'm a wizard. I know no l friendship no love no family's love. It's unknown to me."_ Silence. The werewolf watched his mate spit out all his past to him. Harry didn't know why he was doing this but he felt comfortable with the werewolf. He smiled a bit. Brownie listened to his mate. He became slowly angry at Harry's relatives, and Harry's old school. It was unacceptable to treat someone like that.

 _".. Then I decided to live there. Now, I think you understand more my reaction."_ Harry finished.

 _"I understand you. I'll give you time. I'll help you to **live.** " _The werewolf said.

Harry looked at him surprised. Brownie laughed a bit to his expression. One hour later, the door opened, it was Galette, Brownie's sister.

 _"Do you guys talk ? Yes ? So.. It's gonna to be late. Harry wants probably to back home."_ _"Yes."_ _"I will lead you the way out."_ Galette smiled.

Harry followed her out of the room. Brownie watched him leaving the mansion. His brothers and sisters looked at him seeking responses. He sighed two times before to spit out what it happened.


	4. Four

**Disclaimer :** One Piece belongs to Oda. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.

 **Thunder-Death :** _Welcome. Thank you for all to read my story. I'm sorry if you find mistakes but English isn't my mother tongue. I hope you will enjoy this chapter._

"I'm fucking crazy." - English

 _"You're fucking crazy."_ \- Japanese

 **X~The Charlotte's Family~X**

 **Chapter 4 : Assassination Attempt.**

 _"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." the crying child said._

 _But the man looked red, he was angry, he was ready to hurt the little child but he restrained himself. They were in a public place. They came back home so quickly. The received three kicks from his uncle then this one locked him in the cupboard. The child tried to not cry feeling a growing rage inside of him._

 **X~The Charlotte's family~X**

It didn't look right. Harry didn't even feel right, he did not know why. He frowned looking at this French book from Baudelaire. The young man closed it. Harry started to cook his diner thinking about it happened days ago in the mansion. He couldn't stop himself to think about that. Few hours later, he left his home.

He stood in the corner looking mistrustful, there was a large group of people standing in front of him. Harry didn't know them but he felt like something bad will happen to him. They all looked strangely happy, they all hold weapons. Harry looked around trying to find something to use for helping him.

 _"Look boys who we have find."_ the leader of the group grinned.

 _"A guy who has relation with the Charlotte."_ A another man said.

 _"We're going to beat his fuckin' ass."_ A guy said grinning at the thought.

Harry knew he was going to do something crazy but it was the only possible way he had. Harry decided to do it even if there was more luck to fail his escape. The young man started to approach them slowly then he pushed of the men and ran away.

Quickly, they followed him. The crowd of the people looked at them, seemed to be surprised, one of them recognized Harry and the men who were following him. The unknown man was a spy for the Charlotte's family. He picked out his phone and called a member from the family who was a Sweet Commander.

 _"Come back you little piece of shit ! I'm going to break all your bones !"_ someone screamed.

Suddenly, the course stopped as Harry stopped in front of a wall. There was no escape anymore. He was going to be beaten by some guys who decided that he was a target to get down the Charlotte's family. Harry turned and saw all the men grinning at him.

 _"There you are little fuckin' shit. You're going to pay very badly for this running."_ the leader stated.

Before he blinked, he got surrender by the men who restrained him. The leader started to kick and to punch him. The familiar pain was crossing into his body. He crashed on the ground, Harry let out a scream when someone stabbed him. Blood began to sink, he let out a another scream, their laughed made him wondering if he was going to survive.

All became black.

 **X~The Charlotte's family~X**

 _"You're freak ! You will be always a fuckin' freak !" the uncle screamed at the young crying child._

 _Young Harry didn't understand why he didn't have a family who loved me as the other children. He didn't understand why he wasn't sleeping in a room, he didn't understand why he was a freak._

 _"Vernon !" his aunt cried._

 _"I know pet. I will slow down!" he stated bfore his wife could say anything._

 **X~The Charlotte's family~X**

They were about to kill him.

 _"If you touch him one more time, you'll regret it."_ A male voice said.

The gang turned. They became pale when they saw four members of the Charlotte's family : Charlotte Cracker, a Sweet Commander, Charlotte Compote, Charlotte Mont d'or, and Charlotte Galette, all ministers of the family.

 _"He's not yours !"_ the leader of the gang dared to the Charlotte's member.

 _"Actually. He's under our protection. So you will die for it."_ Galette stated with a grin on her face.

The members of the gang had no time to defend themselves, they were all dead in a fraction of a second. Mont d'or and Galette watched Harry's body, he had a lot of bruises and injuries. One of their medics member came to take care of the young man. Then they all lead to the mansion.

The four members wanted to be sure that their future brother-in-law was safe. But of course, they didn't say anything to their young brother Brownie.

 **X~The Charlotte's Family~X**

Harry watched all the painful memories which were coming in his mind like if it was a sort of a movie.

 _"Why you didn't tell me ?!"_

Who was speaking ?

 _"Don't dare to speak to me like that ! We have good reasons !"_

The other voice was cold. He could feel it.

 _"He's my mate ! I have ri-"_

Ah, his "mate".

 _"I say don't fucking dare Brownie. And you **dare** so you will be punished."_

Harry fell. He could feel strange sensation and feelings coming through him. Harry fell asleep in a deep sleep.

 **X~The Charlotte's family~X**

The boss of the family was the most scariest person in the family. The boss was the mother : Charlotte Linlin or just well known as Big mom.

Then there were the four Sweet Commanders : Charlotte Cracker, Charlotte Katakuri, Charlotte Smoothie and Charlotte Snack.

And then, there were the ministers, there were 34. That was the hierarchy of the Charlotte's family.

Big mon was enchanted to know that her young son Brownie found his mate but she was disappointed because he didn't do the right things.

She claimed Harry Potter under the protection of the family in order to protect him from the non magical world and the magical world.

 **X~The Charlotte's family~X**

There was silence. Brownie watched his mate awake who was looking to the ceiling.

 _"Why are you reacting like that?"_ Harry asked.

 _"You can't be used by it !"_ his mate scolded.

 _"Oh shut up. I'm fuckin' used. It's been always like this ! You know it !"_ harry screamed out.

Then, silence.

 _"I'm sorry."_ Brownie apologized.

 **The next chapter is coming. I have to copy what I wrote here. I hope you can read the next chapter tomorrow (French time).**


	5. Five

**DISCLAIMER :** Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. One Piece belongs to Oda.

 **Thunder-Death :** _I have to write my chapter now before I put this to tomorrow. The chapter was written on a paper a long time ago.. Yeah._

 **X~The Charlotte's Family** **~X**

 **Chapter 5 - Run away**

He wanted to get out. He didn't feel right. He was so nervous. He felt bad. He didn't know why.

 _"You can't leave the mansion."_ a female voice said behind him.

He stopped moving. The young man, the only wizard in the house, turned rowards the voice's owner : Charlotte Smoothie, one of the Sweet Commanders, who was sitting in the corner. Harry paused. He looked at the Japanese woman who approached him. She smiled at him before saying :

 _"You're under our protection. All the people know that now. You can't leave without any protection. It's better for you to stay here. Plus you're Brownie's mate, so you are tied to the Charlotte's family. We're yakuza."_

She was calm. He looked at her with anger.

 _"I can protect myself. I know how to fight."_ he protested.

 _"Well maybe you can. But we aren't going to take the risk."_ she stated.

 _" **I'm leaving."**_

Smoothie cut him coldly.

 _"No. You're **not**." _

Then Perospero and Amande came. They looked at the wizard then they asked what happened. Harry frowned when they started to speak in another language. The young man decided to take this as his advantage and stepped towards the door. Unfortunely, Bavarois blocked his way.

 _"You're better here. We will protect you. You're safe. You can go and do whatever you want but you can't go outside."_ Perospero said looking at him.

 _"Fine."_ Harry mumbled.

 **XXX**

He sat on his bed. Hedwidge flew in the room. Then he thought up. Harry walked and stopped in front of the window. What a idea ! The wizard opened it and he jump over the window. Harry fell in the bushes then he left quickly the Charlotte's mansion.

"I have to leave quickly." Harry whispered getting out of the Charlotte's territory.

 **XXX**

 _"I want to know where he is and what he do."_ Cracker ordered to his division's members.

They had just discovered that Harry left the house. Brownie wanted to see his mate but he didn't find him at first so he asked for some help. They searched the young wizard in the mansion but didn't find him. So they looked in his room to find some hint and then they saw the window.

 **XXX**

"I have to leave Tokyo." Harry mumbled to himself parking his stuff.

He brought a bus ticket. The bus left the city with Harry inside. This one slept in the vehicle all the distance. He woke up at night. He grabbed his stuff and got out of the buss.

 _"Are you sure to walk alone in the dark young man ?"_ the driver asked.

 _"I'm sure. Thank you."_ Harry answered.

Perhaps it wasn't a good idea.

He walked in the dark looking for a sign or something. Harry sighed when his phone started to ring. He watched the screen. It was Brownie.

"Harry ! Please come back !" Brownie begged him when he grabbed his phone.

"No I'm not. I'm fuckin leaving. You and your family can not decided for me." Harry said.

"It's.. It's.. We can fix it. Harry please.. "

Harry said nothing. He could heard some voices in the background.

"Too bad. I left Tokyo."

"No.. You.. Come back please ! Harry you don't know how my family is. They will never let you go. Please !"

Harry was angry. He threw his phone in the forest and started running.

 **XXX**

 _"He didn't respond. He's mad at us."_ Brownie mumbled.

 _"We will get him back."_ Perospero promised to his sad brother.

 _"He hated us.. "_ his brother whispered sadly.

 _"I do not think. He's just angry. He never had someone to take care of him. We will find him and take care of him."_ Brûlée exclaimed.

 _"But he is out of the city."_ Brownie protested.

 _"Do you forget how our family is ?"_ Perospero asked.

 _"No.. But... "_

His brother and his sister cut him.

 _"We **will find him.** "_

 **XXX**

He was alone again. He felt guilty for no reason. Or perhaps he missed Brownie. He didn't know how to feel.

"I did a mistake."

There was nothing around him. He was angry and lost. He didn't feel angry anymore. He wanted to see Brownie. He missed him too much. What was that ? Harry didn't understand.

"I have to get back to Tokyo."

Then, he looked at the road. Maybe he could.. Harry walked on his tracks getting back where the bus left him. Or where he left the bus. Harry found his phone in the forest. He tried to call Brownie but this one wasn't answering. The young man decided to walk alone back to Tokyo.

"It will be difficult." he mumbled looking at the road.

He felt nervous for no reason. He didn't even know why.

 **XXX**

 _"I got messages from Harry Peros-ni."_ Brownie said to his brother.

 _"Good news. Then try to call him back."_ this one ordered.

 _"I already tried but it's like he can't respond."_ Brownie said.

 _"This is bad."_

 **XXX**

 _"We find something Cracker-sama ! He took a bus to leave Tokyo. But we find a signal not far from the city.."_

Cracker looked at them saying nothing. He already knew all of this. These informations were useless to him.

 _"Try around the city."_ he ordered coldly.

 _"Hai !"_

Then they left the room. Cracker sighed watching the image of Harry Potter. His mother wanted to get him before the next Tea Party.

 **XXX**

"Sweet dreams are made of this.. "

Singing and walking at the same time. He was hungry and wanted to rest but he couldn't.

"A little bird was singing...~"

It was the worse idea he had in his whole life.


	6. Six

**DISCLAIMER :** Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. One Piece belongs to Oda.

 **Thunder-Death :** _Well, I'll start the chapter before I forget. I still don't know how it will be. I'm creating more story (well in French) even if I'm being busy with school. I'm writing short English stories. I really want to know what you think about "The Charlotte's family" and what I should ameliorate._

 **Warning :** English isn't my mother tongue.

"Hello there." - Japanese speaking.

 **X~The Charlotte's family~X**

 **Chapter 6 -** **A new beginning**

Harry stood next to the tree looking tired. He watched carefully the landscape. He saw the whole moon in the sky. He paled. He heard something loudly. The young man started to run away from the noise. He was nervous. Harry felt idiot at this time, he felt guilt. Everything was dark, he couldn't see clearly. Then, he saw some lights in front of him. There was a sign which said « Tokyo ».

« Go. Go. » he mumbled running fast towards the city.

A cry stopped him. But his instincts screamed in his ears to run away. The young wizard saw a werewolf. This one was scary and crazy. Harry ran away. The werewolf followed him, the whole moon gave more strength to the werewolf. Harry jump over the barriers, he tried to climb a tree but he had no time because the werewolf was gaming momentum.

« Oh shit ! » he said when the werewolf jump over him to block his way.

What could he do ? The young wizard started running in the opposite direction with a werewolf on his tail. Harry tried to hide but he felt stupid because he knew that the werewolf would find him quickly. The werewolf already knew his scent.

« Shit. »

He jump over a root. The werewolf didn't want to give up. Harry became tired of this, he wanted to stop and rest. But he couldn't. He insulted mentally himself for being stupid. In fact, he was angry because the Charlotte's family gave him orders. Maybe it was because he was Brownie's mate. He still didn't understand why but he knew that the Charlotte's family wanted no harm to him.

« Get fuckin' away ! » he tried to order to the werewolf.

This one looked at him like a predator. Suddenly Harry collapsed. The werewolf catched him quickly and jump on him. He growled asking – in a wolf way – to summit. Harry screamed to help even if he knew it was futile. The werewolf bit his arm, its venom sank in his blood, Harry started to scream. Then the werewolf left him screaming in the dark night. The whole moon disappeared as hours passed. The young man transformed in a white werewolf and started running away from the direction that the other took.

Several hours after, Harry was walking in his wolf state near the road. Before the sun came, he turned into his human form. Harry was in pain. He tried to adjust his new state. He found a station and asked someone if he could call with their phone.

"It's the Charlotte's family. Who are you ?"

Yep. He had the number of the family. He cleared his voice before speaking.

"I'm Harry Potter. I'm Brownie's.. Mate."

Silence. He felt uncomfortable. Then he heard the other screaming to get someone quickly. Several minutes after, the phone was taken by a worried Brownie.

"Harry ! I'm so worried about you !" he cried.

"I'm sorry Brownie. I didn't like when my life is controlled by someone. Or when I must obey orders. " he explained.

"Oh.. I'm sorry too. Please Harry come back to the mansion… I swear I'll.. I'm talking to Harry Peros-ni. Yeah. He called us."

He heard Brownie talk to his brother.

"Even if I'm want to get back Brownie. I can't." he mumbled.

"Wait.. What ? Why ?" he asked.

"I'm fuckin' lost. This night was the full moon. And I got.. " Harry started nervous.

"You got bitten by a werewolf ?" A another voice asked.

"Yeah."

"That's why Brownie was agitated. He felt your emotion when you got bitten." The other explained.

"Oh."

Silence. He could hear people talking about him and his position.

"I will get back Brownie. Someone is waiting for his phone." Harry said before to end the call.

 **XXX**

Thanks to the phone's owner, he got back to Tokyo. Harry was tired and angry, his body was full of bruise. Perospero found him when he called again. The minister stared at him or just at the mark. He sighed before knocked him. Perospero wore the young man until the car then the car got them to the mansion. First, he prevented the Sweet Commanders then he put Harry in the infirmary. Brownie was ordered to stay away.

"Is he okay ?" Smoothie asked to his brother.

"He isn't. Look at the mark." He answered.

Charlotte Katakuri looked at the mark. He furrowed his eyes. It was bad. The mark wasn't a full werewolf mark. The sweet commander knew that the young man had suffered too much through. His family knew this as well.

"We need to correct the mark." He stated.

"Who will do it ?" Snack asked to his big brother who was more young than Perospero the eldest brother and child of the family.

"Katakuri." Perospero said.

The Sweet Commander looked surprised.

"Are you sure ?" he asked.

"Yep. We cannot leave this mark on his arm. He will suffer for the next moon." His big bro responded.

 **XXX**

Harry woke up. He was in a bed. He felt hungry.

"Now. He just woke up. Give him food. " Someone ordered.

Unfamiliar scents came to him. He tried to move but he was too tired and too hungry. He closed his eyes because of the sun. Perospero closed the window blocking the light of the sun. Some cooks appeared in the room with a meal. It was early but he was necessary for the young new werewolf. Katakuri did a perfect mark on Harry's arm.

"Well you must eat now. We'll speak later." Perospero said.

He ate slowly. Perospero watched him the whole time taking notes about his food habits. Clearly the young man has suffered from famine. He ate slowly and per small very small portion. How bad was his childhood ? Perospero hatred people who treated badly a child. He could kill them because of it.

"You left the mansion because no one took care about you before. You didn't understand why we did it." Perospero started when he finished to eat.

"Then, you got bitten by a werewolf. But this mark was too bad and not full. So Katakuri – one of my brother – bit you again. The mark is full. You won't suffer the next moon." Perospero continued, he wasn't looking for a response.

"You are Brownie's mate. You don't know what is love. In a time, you'll. In a week or two, mama – our Alpha – will organized a Tea Party."

"Tea Party ?" he asked.

"Yes. Don't worry. Brownie will explain accurately to you what is it exactly. Mama wants to meet you soon. So you'll meet her. But before this rendezvous, you'll meet the entire family." Perospero replied.

"Entire family ? You are many ?" Harry interrupted.

"Yes. Eighty three siblings." Perospero responded with a smirk on his face when he saw Harry's chocked face. "Well get some sleep. Next time, Brownie will be there."

 **XXX**

Harry sat on his bed a few days later. He waited patiently that his mate come. Last night, he asked him to come early in the morning. He wanted to pass the morning with him. It was a bit weird but the young man thought he was good idea. Then he needed to see him. Two days ago, he met the whole family. He couldn't remember all of their names. According to Brownie, there were two people who were absent to the family's meeting. It was Brownie's big brother Mont d'or and his mate Nocturne.

"Morning Harry !" Brownie saluted happily.

"Morning Brow." Harry said.

"Stop calling him like that !" His mate groaned.

"No. It's funny." Harry laughed. Brownie smiled, he liked Harry's laugh.

"Oh yeah ! Mont d'or is back ! And his mate too ! Come, I'll make the presentation !"

They walked out. Both of them found the couple in one of the biggest rooms of the mansion. The man was tall, more than Harry and Brownie, he had dark blond hair and black eyes. His face was full white with some blue and red makeup. He wore a black and purple hat on his head. Mont d'or wore a skull kimono black and white. Next to him, there was Nocturne. She wore too a kimono black and white, she had green hair and blue eyes. She had the same height.

"Brownie ! It's been a while !" His big brother welcomed.

"Yeah. I want to present my mate." Brownie stated. "Mont d'or, Nocturne, that's Harry. Harry this is Mont d'or and Nocturne."

"Nice to meet you." Nocturne cheered while his mate smiled at the young man.

 **XX** **X**

Somewhere in England.

"Are you sure about this ?" Someone asked.

"I'm sure sir. Potter has left the United Kingdom." The spy answered.

"It's a problem." The old man said.

 **X~The Charlotte's family~X**

See you next time for a new chapter.


	7. Seven

**DISCLAIMER :**

I do not own One Piece (Oda) or Harry Potter (J.K Rowling).

 **Thunder-Death :** I wish you a good reading !

 **X~The Charlotte's family~X**

 **Chapter 7 - Couple.**

Charlotte Linlin as known as Big Mom watched the young man next to her eldest son. She smiled at him. He smiled back. The young man was small for his age, he was thin too – according to Perospero and Brownie he had a bad childhood – he was sitting in front of her. She wanted to meet him for weeks. His reaction to the care of her children was unexpected. Big Mom wanted to gut the people who did it to the child. Brownie wasn't there because he had some duties to fill.

"So Harry, do you some werewolves ? You seem not surprised most of the time."

"Uh.. One of the friends of my dead parents is werewolf." He explained.

"Oh nice. Maybe you can invited him to your wedding." The Alpha said.

"Wedding ?" Harry asked pale.

"Oh yes. No one told you. In our family, when they find their mate, they marry their mate. But don't worry. The wedding will be in months." She shrugged.

Harry said nothing. It was.. He didn't how to feel. It was weird.

"Well. There will be the full moon soon. So get ready." Perospero said earning a smile of his mother.

"For what ?" Harry asked.

"Surprise." They said at the same time.

He pouted. They laughed at his face. The members of the family appreciated the time with the young man. They wanted to know everything about him. Even if Harry wasn't happy about this idea, he had no choice to tell them. It was for the best. Or it was something that Harry wanted to believe. Linlin watched carefully her future son-in-law. She saw all his gestures, his thin figure, his food habits. She frowned. She didn't like English wizards. They were killing the magical creatures. They were also destroying the non magical world in some ways. The future husband of Brownie didn't know all their costumes. He didn't know how to interact with her family. But Linlin knew that he was so good with her young children.

 **XXX**

Harry sat on his bed. He was alone in his room. He thought a lot this last days. He was asking himself some questions. He blamed the Dursleys because of his childhood with them. He didn't know how to deal with the emotions, the feelings. He was lost. The young man sent a letter to Remus explaining everything. He hoped that Remus could help him with it. By the way, in his last letter Remus said that he was pregnant with Fenrir. It was a wonderful news. Harry received some minutes later a answer of Remus. He waited three days the answer of Remus. He was excited.

He learned in the letter that he was in love. He fell in love with Brownie. Remus explained – with the help of Fenrir – the things about mating. Remus asked him if he was alright. Fenrir mentioned he was glad that he was with the Charlotte's family. Fenrir said they were a powerful family. They both said they would come for his wedding. Harry was excited by these news. Thanks to Remus – and Fenrir – Harry knew now how to deal with his feelings. Harry wanted to see Brownie but he couldn't because this one wasn't in the mansion. He was send away by Katakuri. By the way, Katakuri was the guy who bite him the second time for filling up his mark.

Harry left his room. He walked in the mansion, he didn't want to leave the mansion. He worked a lot on his studies to catch up his retard. The young man walked humming softly. He heard children. He paused one moment. Had Brownie's mother young children ? Yes. She had. Harry played with the young Children sometimes. But he didn't know how many she had. He walked in. The young children were playing tag together. Some of them were just reading. Harry came back to the door, he didn't want to bother them. But one of them – Pudding – saw him.

« Play with us Harry ! »

And somehow, he finished to play with the young children of the Charlotte's family all the afternoon. He didn't see the time fly away. It was Perospero who found him with the young members of the family.

« Nooo ! » screamed Pudding when Perospero asked to Harry to follow him.

« He will come back. » Perospero said with a smile on his face.

« Peros-ni ! » Dolce said.

« No. He will come with me. Tomorrow, he will play with you. » Perospero firmly said.

« Okay. » All the children muttered in the same time.

Perospero watched them. The young children watched both of them leaving the play room. Perospero didn't speak to Harry. This one was nervous. He didn't know if he had do something wrong. Then the minister entered in Katakuri's office. Harry saw many members of the family. He saw Nocturne sitting between Mont d'or – her mate – and Cracker. What happened ? Nocturne gave him a reassured smile.

« So let's start. » Perospero said closing the door.

« English wizards are searching for Brownie's mate. » Cracker informed his family.

Harry paled. He suffered in English wizard's hands, they had always wanted to see him dead. But now they wanted to get him back ? For what ? Harry felt angst climbing in his body. He started hyperventilating. What was happening ? Perospero turned towards him when Cracker said something about Harry. The reaction of the young man was unexpected. Nocturne was someone who observed people a lot. She already knew that something was wrong.

 **XXX**

Brownie came back three days later. He found out that his mate has a crisis. He found out that English people were searching his mate. He felt angry. He knew that these people just wanted to hurt his mate. Harry won't come back. Harry wanted to speak to him, he announced it when they were eating with the whole family at breakfast. Somehow Brownie felt nervous about it.

"I want to tell you something. I think this is hard to tell you this because it's my first time. I never knew how to deal with this. I.. Brownie. I'm sorry for all the pain I caused. I.. This is hard. I'm sorry. I really wanted to tell you. Please listen to me. You're the first person who really took care about me except for Remus but he don't count." Harry started.

Brownie watched his mate carefully. What did he want to say ? He was dying for knowing it. Harry looked as he was searching his words. Then he was talking in Japanese so it was a difficulty for the non native speaker.

"I'm.. Your mate. I didn't realize that I.. Oh come on Harry. You can do it. I'm your mate. You're my mate. You're the only person who love in that way. And.. I love you."

Harry was scared.

He was scared by Brownie's reaction. Who won't be afraid of people's reaction ? Brownie paused. He was stunned. He felt a vague of happiness hit him. He stepped towards a nervous Harry. The Japanese werewolf took Harry in his arms, he hugged him lovely. Then, he kissed Harry on his mouth. The young English man kissed him back.

 **X~The Charlotte's family~X**

 **End of the chapter.** **Thank you for the reading ! I hope you like it.**


	8. Eight

**DISCLAIMER :**

Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling, One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda.

 **X~The Charlotte's family~X**

 **Chapter 8 - Moments**

The full moon was a surprise. Why ? Because Harry got mated with Brownie. He felt for the first time freedom in his blood. He ran with the pack behind the Alpha with his mate. They played a lot together then they played with the others members of the family. Harry got a good night. The film moon was full of surprises : first, he ran with the children under the watch of the older children of the family. Then, he submitted to the Head Alpha – Linlin – and the four Alpha – Sweets Commanders – and third, he got mated to Brownie. It was good. He felt ecstatic, he ran a lot under the watch of the moon. His wolf form was black with some grey, his eyes changed too.

Harry stopped running hearing the howl of one of the Sweet Commander. It was Cracker. He felt worried, his senses screamed at him to move away. He growled sensing a wizard sense. He started running in the direction of the pack. Brownie was calling him, he answered back that he was on his way. He felt panicked, he felt.. Not fine at. The apparition of the wizard brought bad memories about his past. The young wolf arrived to the pack, all the children was playing together while the older were preparing the pack to move. Cracker growled sensing wizards not far away, Brownie saw no harm on his mate. The senses of a werewolf were powerful.

The pack ran away until the mansion. No wizard could get there. It was a disappointment for everybody because of the wizard. The pack sat in the court looking at the sky. Then, they slept together warming each other. The children were sleeping in the middle of the pack with their mother – Head alpha – while the others were circling them. The following morning, they woke up naked. The pack divided to get dressed. They started eating breakfast at eight am.

Days passed. Something was off. Brownie felt it. He looked to his mate who was sad even if he was trying to hide it.

"Is something wrong ?" asked Brownie worried.

"No. Why are you asking ?" Harry denied it.

Brownie sat on the couch next to him. He watched his brother Mont d'or – minister of the cheese – and his mate entering the room they were in. He turned his attention back to his mate, he didn't believing him.

"There is something wrong. I feel it. Stop it. Just assume. There is something wrong, tell me Harry." Brownie said quietly.

In the other side of the room, Nocturne was laying on her mate looking tired. Mont d'or whispered something to her ear, she laughed quietly. They were both watching the young couple. Nocturne sighed, she wasn't feel well. She asked herself what it could have happened.

"Yes. Okay. There is something wrong, you're right. I'm enjoying being myself, being a werewolf, being in love with you. But I'm not ready for the wedding. It's too much." Harry stated.

"Harry.. Wedding is family tradition. I understand your feelings but you can't avoid it." Brownie protested.

"I know ! My point is I want to say something about it !" he shouted angry.

"You're like Nocturne. But less worse than her." Brownie's brother commented smirking.

"Well, I can help you Harry. I already did once, I can do twice." Nocturne smiled.

Harry thanked her. She smiled again. She closed her eyes feeling tired. She fell immediately asleep. Nocturne was pregnant, the doctor said she would have twins. Mont d'or was excited about his future newborns. They didn't talk about the names yet.

"I will tell mama about it. But there is something else, tell me." Brownie promised to tell his mother about the wedding.

"I'm missing a lot Remus. And I'm fearing the English wizard world." Harry spat out.

He was scared, terrified. He wanted to hide somewhere and never got out. His mate looked at him sadly, inside of him Brownie felt angry towards the English. These people will pay. They couldn't take his mate back, or else there will be war.

"Tell me something Harry. Whatever you want." Brownie started.

"I like.. I like singing. A lot. But I never sung for someone like you. Back at Hogwarts, the first years of all the houses were always coming to me because I was singing. They were the only who didn't hate me." Harry replied calmly.

"Then sing. You need it." Brownie said.

As they were talking, Charlotte's children entered the room. They were not alone, most of the ministers and Sweet Commanders were there as well. But Harry was too much busy to look at his mate. He wanted to know if he was lying. He wasn't. He sighed. Should he sing ? He didn't know. But it's been a long time since he had singing. The first song was Dancing with Devil by Set It Off, one of his favorites bands. The songs became to be singing by Harry, Nocturne woke up at some point and started with him. Both of them sung well.

Later, Brownie went to his mother's chamber. He was nervous. He didn't know how she would react to it. The young man entered the room when she allowed him to enter. There were all the Sweet commanders. They looked at him but didn't say anything to him.

"Is it something on your mind ?" His mother asked.

"It's about the wedding." He replied.

"Hmm…"

"Harry didn't like the idea that we choose for him." He informed her.

"Hmm…"

"He wants to have a word about it." He added rather quickly.

"Well, I guess he wants to do a Nocturne." Linlin chuckled.

 _What ?_ He thought surprised by her last words.

"If he wants to have a word so he will be invited to help." Katakuri said looking to his brother. "He has to help or else.."

"I understand." Brownie rushed.

"Good." Linlin stated. "Now, how are you ?"

They continued to talk a few hours. To his side, Harry was walking in the gardens. There was nobody but him. He sat on a bench watching the landscape. What a change ! He frowned when he saw a female figure walking in his direction. He never saw her. Who was she ? The female stopped in front of him. She had a long brunette hair with blue eyes.

"Thief." She saluted.

"Wait. I'm not a thief. By the way, who are you ?"

"You're a thief. You stole my mate you son of bitch." She screamed.

"I'm not. And he's my mate !" Harry shouted back.

Harry didn't know what happened to him. Brownie was his mate not her ! Hell, he hadn't see her around. Who was she ? The female looked to him with anger.

"He's my mate. He will be my mate. You're absolutely nothing but a piece of shit ! You –"

"Shut up the fuck up you crazy bitch." Someone interrupted.

The unknown froze at the voice. She turned around and saw the minister of cheese's mate. Nocturne was walking calmly, despite being pregnant she looked scary according to the unknown female.

"Harry is Brownie's mate. You caused a scene. Mama will be angry. You're going to pay this time. I'm not going to give you a another chance." Nocturne stated.

The female tried to grab Harry but this one rushed to Nocturne's side.

"Oh ?"

Shit. The unknown thought freezing. She was terrified by Nocturne. Nocturne was born in a Nordic pack, her parents had been killed by wizards. She left the pack to seek her mate. She met Mont d'or the first time she arrived in Tokyo. Two years later, they got married. The Nordic pack under Nocturne's command was an ally of the Charlotte's family. Nocturne was a scary werewolf.

"Oven, what a surprised !" Nocturne sung.

"You, Mont d'or is freaking out ! Stop freaking him out ! And you're pregnant ! What the hell are you doing ?!" Oven growled as he was staring at the pregnant werewolf.

"Haruka was insulting Harry. The crazy bitch started again." Nocturne informed him.

Oven stopped talking. He turned towards the female werewolf, Oven knocked her down. She was a pain in the ass. Harry was stunned by the events. The young werewolf started to follow both of them back to the mansion. Mont d'or stormed in the room they were standing. Katakuri and Smoothie followed him in the room.

"Mama is available ?" Oven asked to his twin Katakuri.

"No. Put her in a cell. It can be wait until tomorrow." The Sweet Commander ordered with a neutral ton.

"Yes brother." Oven mumbled leaving the room.

Harry still was stunned. Nocturne chuckled at his face. Nocturne's mate held her hand, he grabbed her and pushed her to his chest. She laughed at his actions. They left rather quickly the room. Harry decided to go to his room. It was a long night. He wondered who was Haruka ? Why was she doing this ?

 _Meanwhile in England_

"Are they serious ? How can they ? Those assholes will pay ! Those.. –" Remus screamed.

"If they do something Remus, there will be war. You know it." His mate Fenrir cut him off.

The wolf said no words. Fenrir stood up and walked in his direction. He hugged him, kissed his neck and his lips.

"We are invited to the wedding." The Alpha mumbled to his mate.

"Yeah I can't wait to see my little cub. I'm so proud of him ! He has now a powerful family by his side !"

Fenrir laughed at his enthusiasm.

 **END OF THE CHAPTER**


	9. Nine

**DISCLAIMER :**

Harry Potter andOne Piece don't belong to me, it belongs to Eiichiro Oda. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.

 _English isn't my first language. I try my best. If you find mistakes, you can tell me. Thanks a lot for reading._

 **Chapter 9 - The wedding starts**

It was today. Harry was nervous, he stressed out. He couldn't stop moving at all. He knew that everything was perfect. His fiancé and him wore white outfit but they weren't in the same room because of wedding's traditions. He closed his eyes trying to remain calm for the ceremony. Harry was alone in the room preparing himself. The Charlotte's family will be his family soon. Honestly he was excited about it. Nocturne entered in the room looking for him. She closed the door behind her, Harry didn't see her mate. He was confused by this fact. Smiling, Nocturne sat on a couch.

"Nice outfit Harry." She said grinning at him.

"Yeah thanks. What are you doing there ?" He asked confused.

"I want to talk. There is something too but I'll wait until you get married. Do you feel nervous?"

"Uh.. Yeah."

"It will be okay. Your friends Fenrir and Remus are already there with all the guests." She said with a small smile on her face.

"I.. I do not know if…" he paused.

Nocturne watched him. Few minutes later, she asked him what was wrong.

"I… It's strange to be in love. It's strange to feel loved. It's strange to have a family. And I'm still worried about the English people." he responded sitting in front of Nocturne.

She said nothing. She analyzed him understanding his worries. Those English made Nocturne pissed off.

"The family will protect you. We are Yakuza. We are powerful. They are nothing but bullshit. They are nothing but worthless. Harry, it will be hard I know. Those English make me feel upset. I hate them for what they did to you. I.. ran away from my hometown years ago. I couldn't.. Couldn't take the fact I was worthless, useless, a freak. I wasn't loved. I was hatred. They beat me down. I was nearly homeless." She began telling Harry her sad past.

"I wasn't human. Well, they didn't treat me like a human being. I was depressed and suicidal. I tried to kill myself twice. I'm a werewolf but I'm also a mage. A mage is rare nowadays and different from the sorcerers. I have the blood of.. A demon. Yeah they exist as well. So I was a freak, someone who didn't deserve to live, to the inhabitants of my hometown." She continued with a sad smile.

Tears were rolling down on his cheeks. Nocturne was lost in her memories, Harry listened her. Her past was so different and similar to his. Then, she walked to him with the same smile on her face.

"Harry, you are more young than me. You have a mate who cares about you. You have now a family behind you. No one will take you away. On my dead body. Now, stop worrying and enjoy your wedding. "

He nodded. He smiled. The young man got up walking to the mirror. He looked gorgeous with his outfit. Good choice.

"Now I must go before Mont d'or freak out." Nocturne laughed.

"Wait." He called before she left the room.

"Yes _futur beau-frère_ (future brother-in-law) ?"

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Harry was left alone. He wondered what was the meaning of the strangers words. Then someone knocked to his door, it was the signal.

"Here we go."

Harry stepped outside. His future husband was smiling. Harry blushed taking his hand. Both of them walked towards the place where everybody was.

"Are you ready ?" Brownie asked already used to this kind of fest.

"Let's go."

Harry smiled happily while they stepped outside.

 _Meanwhile in England_

"A prophecy ?" A girl called Hermione asked.

"Yes. We need Potter. It's the only one who can beat Voldemort." Someone else answered grinning.

The Weasley twins looked at the bunch of people with disgust. They were disgusted by them. They hoped Harry was no in Europe because those assholes searched him. Fred watched his twin, both of them were ready to kill. They remembered the little thin boy who entered in Hogwarts. Few people helped Harry when he was in Hogwarts. They cleaned his clothes, they healed him, they hugged him when he was crying. Harry tried for years to be accepted. But no one saw who he was.

"Fred, George. What are you doing ?" Hermione asked.

She wanted to say more. She wanted to.. Her eyes widened when she saw the twins holding a gun.

"No. No…"

"Hermione ?"

Fred grinned darkly. He pointed his gun to Hermione whispering :

"Time to die idiot."

And he shoot. Hermione's body fell on the ground, people started to scream and to run everywhere to escape the murder twins. The bullet hit between her eyes, she died quickly. The twins were amused by people's reaction. They started to shot everybody, the bullets touched them a lot. Some died and a few suffered before to be touched one more tune.

"They are all dead." George said with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah. Now, let's clean England of those motherfuckers." Fred laughed walking away.

They feel good. They had wanted to do it since a long time. The revolution was coming… in blood.

 _ **Bloody twins walk on their path**_

 _ **To break England's tyranny**_

 _ **To protect the young Harry**_

 _ **The revolution is coming**_

 _ **In blood, in flesh, in bones**_

 _ **A**_ _ **nd no one can stop it**_

 **End of the chapter.**

 _I hope you loved this chapter. You can tell me what I needed to improve in the story, what is wrong etc._

Review - guest : I'm sorry for this. I try my best to write in English and do less mistakes. It's not my first language.


	10. Ten

**DISCLAIMER :** Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda.

 _ **Well, I'm done with this chapter. I tried my best to describe the wedding, I got not real idea about it but well I guess I did it. I'm not good with the sex scene in this chapter so I didn't describe it. Maybe I will describe sex scenes in the future but not now. I already say it but English is not my first language, I try my best to do less grammar mistakes. I'm sorry if you find mistakes (about vocabulary, grammar or anything else). Thanks for reading my story. Enjoy this new chapter !**_

 **X**

 **Chapter 10 - The wedding**

« Stop complaining Remus. He will be there. » Fenrir cut Remus off because he couldn't take it anymore.

He pouted. Fenrir ruffled his hair looking for the wedding couple. He didn't see them. Remus tried for months to learn Japanese but he hadn't a good level because he had no one to practice with.

« There ! » someone shouted.

Everybody watched the sky closely. There were Charlotte Brownie, son of Charlotte Linlin, with his mate Potter Harry. The wedding was amazing. There was a giant cake in the middle of the place. In front of the cake, they could see white tables and chairs with a lot of food on them. Maids and butlers were moving around. Remus and Fenrir sat next to the Charlotte's Alphas.

« You need to calm down. » Fenrir said. « It's bad for the cub. » he added.

« 'You need to calm down' I'm happy to see my cub. He has a mate, he's getting married and I finally see him ! And my cub is fine ! It's not you who carry him/ her ! » Remus protested under the Charlotte's amused smile.

« Yeah yeah I know. » Fenrir laughed hard to his mate's antics.

On the top of the cake, they could see the couple waiting. Harry felt nervous, he looked to his mate who was smiling nervously. He had used to be in this kind of things but now he felt nervous. The priest, member of the pack, cleared his throat. The silence shut up all the noises. Everybody was looking to them. The priest started to speak :

« We all are together to unit two people. The son of the head Alpha, Charlotte Brownie, will marry his mate cub of Greyback's mate Remus, Potter Harry. Both of them are beautiful together. »

Remus and Fenrir were both surprised by the statement. They didn't expect it. Linlin smiled. No one but her and her low Alphas knew about this. Fenrir narrowed his eyes to Linlin, she smiled to him. He didn't expect. It was a official statement. An alliance ? He laughed softly at the thought but inside of him he was glad and excited.

« Charlotte Brownie, will you love till death Potter Harry ? » the priest asked.

« Yes I will. »

« Potter Harry, will you love till death Charlotte Brownie ? » the priest asked to Harry.

« Yes I will. »

Everyone watched them getting theirs rings on their finger. Both of them were in their bull. The priest ended the ceremony :

« By the love of the moon, by the love of the magic, I declare you husband and husband ! Mate and mate ! Will our joy fill up your heart ! »

Silent.

« You can kiss. » he added.

They both kissed passionately and widely. The guest and the family applauded and screamed. The second part of the wedding could begin. The couple opened the ball. The lessons that Harry took before paid off. Brownie was an excellent dancer, Harry was his most suitable partner. They danced while long minutes. Then, Remus came dancing with his cub. Fenrir was smiling.

« I need food. » Nocturne mumbled moving to her sit.

She left her mate dancing with the people. Nocturne felt not really good but she tried to enjoy the event. Her mate came and sat by her side feeling how she felt thanks to heir bond. Then, Mont d'or asked :

« How are you ? And don't tell me 'fine' because you are not fine. I can feel it. »

« I'm pregnant. Okay ? So it's normal to not feel good. Or maybe not. But I think that I will be in labor soon. That's my feeling. » she replied.

« Hm.. I hope you will be alright. »

They both fell silence. The married couple was dancing in the middle of the ball, each guest congratulated them. Then, they walked away from the dance, they needed food.

It was pleasant.

Hours passed, the guests were drunk, asleep or in their room. Harry and Brownie left the wedding place to get to their room. Katakuri and Cracker escorted them to go to their room. When the door closed, Harry started to undress himself. Brownie blushed, Harry was gorgeous. He felt aroused.

« Are you.. Ready ? » Harry asked feeling nervous about the whole thing.

« I think so.. » His husband said.

Both naked on their bed, they started kissing each other passionately. Brownie sat on Harry kissing him.

The night was full of moans and growls coming from their room. But no one bothered them because most of the people was drunk or already asleep. Harry woke up at the lunchtime in Brownie's arms. He softly came out, he went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. He was dressing himself when his mate, his husband, woke up.

« Morning Brownie. » he said kissing him on his lips.

« Morning Harry. Have you sleep well ? » Brownie asked.

« It was great. » Harry answered sitting next to his mate. « How about you ? » he asked back.

« Good. »

Brownie got up. He walked in the bathroom softly humming. Ten minutes later, he left the room. The couple left their room walking in the direction of the diner room. The whole family plus Remus and Fenrir were already sitting there.

« Morning. » they said at the same moment.

Everybody saluted them at different time. They sat on the left next Katakuri, in front of the two guests.

« How are you ? » Remus asked to them a few moment later.

« Good. » they replied.

« When will you be in labor ? » Harry asked to Remus, his official uncle.

« In two months. » Remus said with a big smile on his face. « We will have twins. » he added.

« That's sweet. »

« Nocturne ! You need to eat ! » Mont d'or shouted far away from them.

« I'm not fuckin hungry ! Leave me fuckin alone ! I will kill those assholes ! What can they do that ?! Those – »

Nocturne left the room in fury. Her mate followed her with Smoothie in order to not let her alone and stop her if something happen.

« Eh ? What happened ? » Remus asked confused.

« Putain de merde ! » Nocturne shouted again.

« Eh ? What is the meaning of these words ? » Remus asked to Fenrir because the werewolf spoke French.

« Bad words. You don't need to learn these words. » Fenrir answered.

The people around chuckled. Some of them could speak French but the others couldn't. In the family, they could speak four or five languages. It depended.

Nocturne was furious. How could they ? She stopped her tracks. Something wasn't right. Something was off. Her mate catches her, she fell in a fighting position. Mont d'or and Smoothie took his gun, the three of them looked around. They could feel a danger near them.

« I don't like that. » she mumbled.

« What happened ? » Smoothie asked trying to gather information.

« French wizards. » Nocturne answered. Mont d'or stood by her side.

« No one will get you. » her Alpha whispered.

Mama will be furious, thought the female Alpha. There were French wizards on their territory. Now she understood why Nocturne was furious. Nocturne was considered as a cloud. She was the drifting cloud of the Charlotte's family. Mont d'or was a lightning who fry to death his foes.

« Gone. They're gone. » Nocturne announced some minutes later.

« Shit. »

« Come with me both of you, we will talk to mama right now. They need to be dead before the end of the day. Those idiot will die. » Smoothie ordered leasing leading the way to her mama's office.

« Yes sis. » her brother muttered following her.

Nocturne said nothing. She obeyed while she tried to calm herself. First, those English wizards wanted Harry back now those French wizards haunted her again.

 **End of the chapter.**

 _ **And, if you want to know what's the meaning behind the French words "putain de merde" then I let you search about it.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading !**_


	11. Eleven

**DISCLAIMER : Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. One Piece belongs to Oda.**

Enjoy the new chapter.

 **X**

 **Chapter** **11 - What happened ?**

 _ **Three nights before.**_

Nocturne wasn't asleep. She felt nauseous. She watched her mate and husband sleeping next to her. Everything was so calm. But she couldn't sleep. She turned her head looking to the wall. It was annoying to not be able to sleep. She couldn't bear it so Nocturne sat on the bed without waking up her mate. Nocturne got up and walked away from her bedroom.

"Mont d'or will freak out if he find you aren't in bed." A amused male voice said.

Nocturne raised an eyebrow. Why was Perospero still up ? His smile was tired. Perospero walked by her side to the main kitchen of the mansion.

"So why are you still up ?" She asked some minutes later.

"Can't sleep. Like you I suppose." He replied.

"It's so calm. But I don't feel sleeping.. Maybe I'm paranoid." Nocturne rubbed her neck.

Perospero hummed in response. They both entered in the main kitchen and sat at the table. A dozen of minutes later, Galette and Mont d'or went to the kitchen. The first one wanted to drink something whereas the second one wanted to know where his mate went.

"What are you both doing there ?" Galette asked surprised to see her elder brother and her sister in-law.

"Can't sleep. Both of us." Nocturne responded while her mate sat beside her.

"Why did you not wake me up ?" Her mate asked.

"You need to sleep." Was her reply.

"You too." He said hugging her.

Galette decided to stay with them until the sun get up.

 _ **Three nights later.**_

Brownie narrowed his eyes. He smelt the air around him seeking his mate. Where was he ? The Charlotte started running feeling anxious for his mate. He tried to track him down.

Useless.

Brownie started to panic as he walked past maid and gentlemen who served them. They were laying in their own blood. Something was wrong. Who did that ? He crossed Katakuri's path as he continued to search Harry.

"Brownie. Stop." The Sweet Commander ordered serious. "Your mate has been kidnapped. We believe it was the British wizards. Nevertheless, you need to stay here. Mama takes this affront seriously." He added quickly.

"I need to be next to him ! He needs me a lot !" His brother protested as he tried to walk away from Katakuri.

But he was too much strong for him. The Sweet Commander ordered him to stay put and to not try to get away. Brownie curled up in his and his mate's bed, he already missed him.

 **X**

 **[Scotland]**

Harry sat on his bed. He was locked in a cell. The British wizards took me from his new family against his will. How dared they ? He couldn't do anything because he was sick and pregnant at the same time. He needed Brownie beside him. The young man couldn't believe that Dumbledore keep him in a cell in the dungeon of Hogwarts. Yet there was a bed and a toilet.

"Troublesome wizards." He sighed as the door opened not far away from him.

An unknown man appeared behind his cell's bars. He had red hair with brown eyes, he wore a blue dress. He wasn't really fashioned. Harry chuckled. And the man looked at him strangely.

"Professor Dumbledore thinks you need a psychiatrist to speak about your journey with your kidnappers." He stated.

What ? Harry laughed loudly. He laughed under the dumbfounded look of the red man. Kidnappers ? Really ? What a pity cover ! Harry laughed hard as his belly began to hurt.

"Hahahahahahaha... That's absolutely stupid ! You idiot WIZARD !" He shouted to the stunned man.

"What.. ? What do you mean ?" He stuttered surprised.

"I has never been kidnapped. I left this friggin' place to get a better life. You took me away for fighting that asshole of Voldemort do you ?" Harry asked getting up, he walked in front of his psychiatrist.

"Uh.. "

"Nothing to say uh ? Fucker, I'll not be a fuckin' weapon ! Do you fuckin' understand ?"

Harry's magic raged. Hogwarts felt a wave of furious magic hit the whole place. Hogwarts started to look inside of itself seeking the source. What it saw, made it mad. How dared the headmaster ? It was too much for Hogwarts. Firstly, they changed the politic of Hogwarts about the houses and the professors. Secondly, they made fun of Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Thirdly, no one cared about bullying. Fourthly, they hurt the young Potter. Hogwarts was furious. It began to reject Dumbledore as headmaster without him noticing. Then, Hogwarts called all its magic to make a call. The ghosts of the founders needed to come back. Harry's magic hit again the whole place as Hogwarts freed him. It sent him away to the Wesley's twins who were in run away because they murdered people who were against Harry and who hurt Harry.

They were definitely the goods friends.

Harry fell on the ground. He was almost knocked out by the unexpected travel. Fred and George got up quickly, they took their wand as they approached their unexpected guest.

"Is it..." Fred began looking to Harry.

".. Harry?" His twin finished surprised.

"Fred ? George ? That's you?" The young werewolf asked surprised.

"Yeah that's us! You've grown a lot ! You're different." They both said in the same time.

"I'm a werewolf now." He stared with a smirk on his face.

The bloody twins looked at him. They exchanged a smile then asked for the whole story.

 **X**

Dumbledore was tired. He fought again against Voldemort. For the fourteen times. But now he had Harry at Hogwarts. Harry will fight and kill Voldemort for the greater good. He didn't know what Harry did in Japan but now he will obey like a good little boy. He didn't expect him to run away. Yet he didn't expect to do anything. He docked away the young Potter where there were no eyes. He told lies to Arthur Weasley. Then he sent him to Harry.

He froze. He didn't feel Hogwarts' magic. It wasn't normal. It wasn't normal at all.

He entered the castle which was deadly silent. He saw all the ghosts gathering in the hall. They sighed him to go to the diner room. Dumbledore didn't like what he saw, what he felt, if was like... He lost.. No.. It couldn't be... The headmaster (not anymore) shook his head as he walked to the room. His eyes widened, all the students were sitting on the ground. There was no table, all the professors were together in the corner of the room. The headmaster stopped his tracks noticing four ghosts totally unknown. He took a look of them.

Two wizards and two witches.

The first wizard was dressing in red and gold. He had brown hair and blue eyes, he wore a sword in his back. We could see a Gryffin and a lion tainted on his clothes. He was Godric Gryffindor, one of the founders of Hogwarts and the founder of the Gryffindor's house.

The second wizard was tallest of the four. He had black hair and green eyes. He wore black pants, green and blue t-shirts. He was Salazar Slytherin, one of the founders of Hogwarts and founder of the Slytherin's house.

The first witch was a blond woman. She was dressing like Godric but with different colors : Yellow and black. She was Helga Hufflepuff : one of the founder of Hogwarts and founder of Hufflepuff's house.

The second woman was also blond. It was more darker than Helga. She wore a long blue and silver dress. She had green eyes. She was Rowena Ravenclaw, one of the founder of Hogwarts and founder of the Ravenclaw's house.

Dumbledore paled. How was it possible ? How could they appear like that ?

"Dumbledore. You're fired up. By breaking Hogwarts' laws, you lost 50 percent of your magic." Helga stated, her students gasped in schock.

"Hogwarts already decided it. Don't deny anything. Alistair and Hogwarts saw all the things you did. " Salazar added before Dumbledore could say anything.

"We're done with him. Hogwarts sent him away." Rowena said calmly.

 _ **"Bye bye Dumbledore! Hello again founders !" Hogwarts sang to everybody's ears as it sent away the old man.**_


	12. Twelve

**DISCLAIMER : Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and One Piece belongs to Oda.**

Well, I'm back with the new chapter.

 **Chapter 12 - Victory**

The whole Charlotte family – those who were enough old – made a trip to England to take back their brother's mate. Fenrir Greyback and its pack greeted them and hide them while chaos was spreading in the Wizard world. Some rumors said that the founders of Hogwarts were back. They fired Dumbledore and took control of their castle. All the students were not allowed to go outside the castle. It was a war so they weren't allowed to help out. Only adults were fighting, only adults could protect children.

Harry was with the bloody twins still running from the wizards. He was mostly tired, his magic kept him awake. But he couldn't run forever because of his baby. Yes, Harry was pregnant. According to the bloody twins, he was pregnant of triplets. Honestly Harry didn't expect it however he was glad. He couldn't wait to tell Brownie. He hoped to see his family soon because he missed them. Plus they must be furious against the Wizard world. How could they do that ? How dared they kidnap him and told him to fight Voldemort ?

He ran away from them because he was treated like shit. He had a new life, a mate, and soon children. And they took him away from his family. Harry was mad. The twins were also furious. Right now, they must stay hidden in case where Dumbledore appeared of nowhere to take Harry back.

"Harry. Do you know a English pack ?" Fred asked him sitting in front of him with his brother.

"No. Just my family's pack and an European pack… But yes ! Of course ! I'll contact Fenrir." Harry said excited.

"As Fenrir Greyback ?" George questioned surprised.

"Yes the same. He's my uncle's mate and alpha of the biggest pack of the Europe !" Harry told them with a nostalgic smile on his face.

"Holy shit. He will be mad." Both of twins said getting a giggle from Harry.

They saw Harry pulled out a phone from his pocket. He tapped numbers and waited.

"Yes ?" A deep voice said through the phone.

"Can I speak to F – Greyback ?" Harry corrected himself.

"Who are you ?" The man demanded in a low tone.

"Harry Charlotte. I'm Brownie's from the Japanese pack. Some wizards kidnapped me. But I fled and I'm on the run with two wizards friends." He told him in a low tone.

"He's here along with the Charlotte pack. I take the phone to them. Wait a moment."

Harry thanked him. He heard the man walking, probably in the forest, and talked to someone he recognized as Remus, his uncle.

"Cub ? Is it you ? I'm so glad to hear you ! Everybody is worried." Remus said getting all the attention from the two packs.

He put the speakerphone.

"Remus I'm fine. I woke up in a cell.. Some fuckers thought I was kidnapped and everything.. How stupid.. " he began while the twins checked up the environment.

"Ridiculous." Katakuri commented.

"Yes. And my magic acted, suddenly I was transported away from Hogwarts – yes I was to Hogwarts – I think it's the castle which did that.. and now I'm with the "bloody twins" as the wizards call them now. They are my friends." Harry continued looking to his two friends who listened quietly to the conversation on the phone.

"Are you feeling good ?" Perospero asked worried.

"I.. I'm exhausted. I'm pregnant with three children so it begins to be hard for me." Harry stuttered feeling truly exhausted. "I'm scared that Dumbledore find me. He got fired by the founders and Hogwarts themselves days ago. But I'm terrified." He added.

"We're going to get you." Fenrir said.

"We're going to take care of Dumbledore." Cracker informed him. "We know where he's hiding."

"Mama will kill Voldemort while Katakuri will kill Voldemort's people. They are going to Hogwarts because the final battle is there." Perospero added.

"We are going to get you and yours friends safe. Brownie is sickly worried about you." Galette informed him.

"Okay."

"We need to find also Nocturne and Mont d'or. Both of them disappeared too."

 **X**

Dumbledore couldn't believe what happened. First, he got Harry – the one who ran away – secondly he got fired then he got send away. Now he was hiding from people. He needed a plan. He learned from the Weasley that Harry ran away away. He needed to get the boy. Harry will be his weapon against Voldemort for the greater good. While he planned his next move, he didn't feel some presences approaching his place.

Cracker took his word, he destroyed the door and walked in. He passed several doors searching the old man who stole his brother in law. Smoothie and Snack were the only Sweet Commanders in Japan, they were protecting the rest of their family and their territories. He put a bloodthirsty smile on his face when he saw the old man.

Dumbledore was startled. When this unknown walked in his house? The wards around his house weren't functioning at all. What happened ? He pulled out his wand and pointed at the man.

"Who are you ?" he ordered.

"You don't need to know my name. You're going to die tonight. It's a wonderful name." Cracker answered.

And with a quick movement, he cut off Dumbledore's head. Cracker smirked and walked out of the house. He met his siblings near the forest and transformed himself in a wolf. They came back to Fenrir's pack.

 **X**

The Wizards community learned the death of Dumbledore. People found Dumbledore without head hours after his death. They found Dumbledore's head under his table. They said it was a muggle weapon which did the job. They also learned that the biggest pack of Asian was currently in England to get ride of people who kidnapped one of their member. This information didn't improve people's mood.

The founders of Hogwarts threw Hogwarts programs in a trash can and put in replacement the one they made originally. What they learned from Hogwarts made them furious. All the houses must be respected, bullying wasn't allow. Every magical creatures had the right to go to Hogwarts. It shocked students, students' family and Hogwarts' staff to know that.

Voldemort or the half blood Tom Riddle decided to go to Hogwarts before dawn. He leaded his army to Hogwarts' wards and told them to destroy it. The founders made a call and gathered all adults wizards to fight the invaders. Unknown to everybody, the Charlotte family made their move. They followed Voldemort and his army taking half of the army. They appeared behind the army, at Mama's signal they began to attack killing every death eaters on their way. Katakuri was leading the attack while their mother was running to Voldemort who didn't see her coming.

"Who are they ?" Godric asked to the potion's professor, Severus Snape.

"I don't know. I believe.. they aren't British at all." He replied definitely not helping.

"Remus send me a word earlier. It's the biggest werewolf pack of Asian. They are furious against Dumbledore and Voldemort at the same time. They are also mad against us." Minerva informed them.

"Why ?" Rowena asked.

"The former student Potter from Slytherin house left years ago. According to our information, he came to Japan. Then he became part of the Charlotte's family and pack. He got kidnapped by wizards and locked up in a cell. Hogwarts freed him." Minerva let out a sigh feeling angry against her former headmaster and the wizards.

"So they are here." Salazar concluded. "It's a good thing. Anything else ?"

"The biggest pack of Europe is allied with the biggest pack of Asian."

At Minerva's words, the wizards paled except the founders who smirked.

"It's also a good thing." Helga hummed.

"Yes, it is. We are furious. You, wizards, put Harry in danger." A male voice said angry.

"Lupin ?" Severus asked shocked.

"Yes that's me. If any of you hurt my nephew and cub, I'll kill you. Then Japan will throw you in a another war."

They paled. Japan wasn't a country that you could mess up. The founders smirked at the werewolf. They found themselves surround by Greyback's pack.

"We are protecting the young children." Greyback's beta said.

The founders four were pleased by this fact. The final battle was short. Linlin killed easily Voldemort with her stronger punch in Voldemort's head. The death eaters were all dead. No one escaped from the killing mass. Katakuri learned that his brother Mont d'or and his sister in law Nocturne were safe. They got captured by Voldemort. After his departure, they escaped and set in fire the place.

The wizard war was officially over. Salazar Slytherin put in the press Voldemort's true story and Dumbledore's story. People were horrified by what they learned in the press. The war was over thanks to the two werewolves packs. Everybody was safe even the bloody twins who joined Harry's family.

 **Thank you for reading the story.**

 **Soon I'll update the last part of the story.**


	13. Thirteen

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Harry Potter and One Piece.**

I hope you enjoy the story so far. This is the last part of the story.

 **END.**

"No need to be so angry little one." The man muttered as he pulled out the knife from Harry's wound. "Answer my questions and you'll be free… eventually."

Even if his wounds were healing, Harry knew he couldn't continue like that. The old man was grinning madly as he hit his shoulder for the third time. He really needed his family to come there. What the fuck happened ? thought Harry as he recalled the events which happened before. He went to the city to buy some toys for his children. Yes he spoiled them. Was it a problem ? Yeah maybe said Katakuri. He remained calm as the door opened.

"Are you done ?" An another man asked. "He's awful. How can he be part of the Charlotte's family ?"

"Dunno man. I'm not done. He's not willing to answer my question. Get out of my sight !" The old man growled.

"Yeah yeah."

Harry sighed looking to the two men leaving the dark room. He got captured in a small street and he woke up in the room.

"… Ah, they are here. Are they ?" He wondered.

He couldn't move. The chains didn't let him move at all. The door cracked open, the old man walked in. He looked paled but Harry said nothing. He knew his family will come to get him. The werewolf growled, the old man stepped back stunned.

"Oh ? A wild animal in a city full of human ? You need to learn your place scum !" The old man laughed hard, he took a knife and began to torture him again.

He kept his mouth closed. He sensed his family coming to his way. He felt Katakuri's anger fill their bond. "You know… " Harry's voice rasped. " … They are coming. Why are you still doing it and not running ?"

"I'm afraid of those asses !" He smirked hitting a sensitive point.

Harry hissed in pain. The werewolf wished to use his magic but he couldn't do in the mundane's presence. He must keep his magic under his control. By his senses, Harry could feel one of his Alpha coming on his way. He was above him. Harry decided to do the old fashioned way, he let a shout raising hell throughout the building. Then, his pack howled to him back.

"What are.. you doing little shit ?!"

Before Harry could respond, the door broke, his Alpha pack entered in the room. He felt anger raising from his family. Harry smiled weakly, his magic had an hard time to heal his wound. The old man turned his gaze to the men and women looking angry to him.

"So many come to see me… torturing one of their." The old man said with an arrogant tone.

"Your men are currently dead as we speak. Now you'll pay for the damages you did to our brother-in-law." Perospero smirked sadistic to the old man.

He froze. He didn't see it coming. He tried to move towards the door but Galette kicked him in the stomach. Harry left Cracker taking him off his chains. The last thing he felt before passed out, was the strong arms.

"We need to come to the mansion." Cracker said to his brother Katakuri.

"Right. Take that shit. We'll deal with that scum at home." Katakuri ordered.

He was fuckin worried. He was stressed by the whole situation, he might kill the old man before he get judged for his crimes against the Charlotte's family.

Harry was now safe. He was glad to have a family who looked after him.

 **X**

"Really ? You're pregnant, again ?"

Nocturne gave him an disappointed look as she rubbed her belly slowly. "Do you have a problem with that ?"

"No ! Of course not ! But you gave birth months ago. You've already five children !" He attempted to reason her.

"Oh yeah. We couldn't help. I think it's the family genes I got from my mother or my father or both of them." Nocturne frowned then she asked. "Do you want to have another children ?"

Harry was in fond of children. It will be not normal if he doesn't want to have another children.

"Yes. But I'm waiting some months." He answered with a big smile on his face.

Nocturne drank her cup of tea, he ate a cake as they both saw their children playing in front of them.

"I'm glad to have a family." Harry muttered to no one.

"Me too. Before it was so lonely." Nocturne whispered feeling a bit off.

"Yeah. We got hurt then we found beautiful mates to mate with." He continued while Ace and Tsunayoshi were fighting each other, in baby moves.

"Are you sure to be okay ? You seem to be a little pale."

Harry was now worried by the older wolf, she smiled weakly. She laid down on the couch and she wrapped a blanket on her.

"Can you watch my kids until Mont d'or come back ? If someone needs me, tell them I'm sick. I need to rest. I hope nothing happen to my cub…"

She fell quickly asleep. Harry watched carefully his kids and Nocturne's kids playing. He waited to Mont d'or to come back. He took Harry's place, the young wolf took his kids. It was bath time.

 **X**

"Harry. Where is your coat ?" Brownie asked narrowing his eyes to his bemused mate.

"Here. Are you blind ?" Harry asked feeling extremely amused by his mate's reaction.

Brownie narrowed his eyes. What was so amusing ? He watched carefully his mate's feature. But he didn't wear his coat. It was freezing cold outside !

"No. You haven't your coat !" He protested angrily.

'Brownie worries to much…' Harry thought. 'The twins were bloody brilliant this time ! One of their best prank.'

"Meh."

Brownie couldn't believe what he saw next. His mate was really wearing his coast. He blinked several times before realizing that his mate pranked him.

"Who this time ?" Brownie asked miserably.

"The twins." Harry replied. "Red hair." He added to his confused look.

"Oh yes. I'll have a word with their mates." He promised to Harry who laughed hard.

"Good prank anyway. You know.. I thought it will not work. You're really funny sometimes, I'm glad to have you." Harry smiled to his mate.

"Me too Harry." Brownie kissed Harry's cheek.

Then Harry put each hand on Brownie's cheeks, he kissed passionately his mate. The Charlotte kissed him back.

"I love you mi amor." Brownie muttered to his ear.

"I love you too mon amour." Harry responded back.

 **Thank you for reading.**


End file.
